Guarding her smile
by DaChocolat
Summary: Freed and Mirajane being adorable and taking a bath together! / Fremi/Mirafreed Oneshot


**Since I still have a really soft spot for this ship and this prompt was really cute, I had to write something small for them! I hope you enjoy this small piece of Fremi Cx**

* * *

"Did I tell you already how beautiful you are?" Gently, Freed's fingers trailed along her bare back. A smile was plastered on his face and he got lost in the feeling of her soft skin beneath his digits.

At present, the two Fairy Tail mages could be located at their bathroom, sitting in the large bathtub. They fit in there without any problems, Freed leaned against the wall and Mirajane placed between his legs and resting her back against his chest. Foam coated the surface of the complacent, warm water and some of it spread on Mirajane and Freed's hair from previous teasing, shenanigans. It was one of their favorite activities to indulge themselves in, after a long day. It was relaxing and they could talk in absolute silence, enjoy each other's company without having anything interrupting them.

"Mmm…" Tapping her chin, a similar smile could be seen on her lips she pretended to ponder on his query. Not for all too long though, as a moment later she gave a determined nod. "I believe you did. Often enough, Freed." A light-hearted giggle escaped the female's lips as she felt his fingers travel along her sides and touched a fairly ticklish spot.

The rune mage's smile widened.

"Is that so?" Her smile, her beauty never failed to mesmerize him. Mirajane was one of a kind in any sense he could think of. At times he thought that he could just be sitting there and absolutely contented with merely observing her. It would never get boring and would never lose the absolutely positive effect she had on him. Letting his fingers rest in their motions, the green-haired man let his hands rest on her sides as he proceeded to add words to his previous ones. "Firstly, I do believe that I cannot tell you often enough how beautiful and stunning you are, Mirajane. And secondly,… did I told you _today_ already?"

Upon hearing his last question, which was similar to his first one yet held a crucial difference, she couldn't help but turn the smile into a chuckle. A mix of amusement and flattery. He got her. "…I don't think so? Although it gets really hard to tell when exactly I heard this compliment from you, with the amount you tell me that.", she admitted with a gentle smile.

The mere thought made it possible for faint shades of crimson to creep over the barmaid's cheeks. It was true. Freed told her how he thought of her on regular basis. Complimenting, well-chosen words. But they were sincere and every time he looked at her with this one expression, she could almost feel the warmth in his voice and this one special spark in his greenish blue eyes they bore only when he talked to her.

Freed made her feel like a goddess. Like someone truly special.

"See." He replied briefly, having a small grin on his features although it transformed into a chuckle soon enough. Once he heard her next playful words at the latest.

"How could you?!" Needless to say Mira was not seriously upset. If anything, the amusement in her vox had increased and another giggle slipped past her lips as his fingers poked her side once again, this time on purpose. She could tell by the deep chuckling noise she heard coming from him. "Hey!"

"I couldn't resist.", he smirked and brushed her long, white strands over one of her shoulders, letting it fall forward and cover her bare front side.

"You know I will take revenge, Freed."

It was hellish to be ticklish. Then again, the both of them were, so it was easy to actually take revenge. It had occurred before that one simple poke turned the scenario into a silly one with the two of them entangled on the floor and tickling the living hell out of each other until they had to stop in order to catch their breaths.

"Correct, I do know." Instantly, he moved his hands away from her delicate sides and sneaked his arms around her instead, resting them against her stomach and whirling up the water just a little in the process. "But let me make up to it."

"To what?", the eldest Strauss inquired and gave herself permission to close her eyes, smiling. All his touches were comforting. And while they might as well be greatly sensual, like she did experience with him frequently, his roaming hands and fingers just felt gentle and soothing right now, adding to the complacent feeling of the water.

The rune magician's first answer was not a verbal one. Instead, he pressed a small kiss to her shoulder blade. "To the unfortunate circumstance that I failed to tell you today how absolutely beauteous you are, Mirajane.", he whispered softly against her skin, loud enough for the woman to perceive. "How absolutely breathtaking you are, in any way possible. Be it because you tickle me until I can't breathe anymore or be it because of your talent to make me smile like I do right now. Be it because of your perfect, natural looks which drive me crazy, be it because of that laugh of yours I can't get enough of. Be it for you make me lose my mind, be it for your enthralling personality and appearance twists and turns something inside of me I am not quite able to comprehend."

When he told her that he wanted to make up for something, the barmaid could have guessed what was coming. Except that she certainly did not anticipate to hear all these words at once, not right now. Freed had done this before, surprised her like this, but right now? Mirajane brought up a hand to her cheek and felt the warmth spreading in it from the growing blush on her face. Without looking back over her shoulder she could tell with one hundred percent certainty that each and every of his words was meant. It made her heart prosper with the love she felt for this man, and the love she could sense he felt for her just as well.

Once again she felt his lips approaching her shoulder blade, then moving on to her shoulder and sideways to the crook of her neck. Tiny, loving pecks got spread along her skin in slow movements and it caused Mira to emit a low, appreciative sigh. It was almost nothing compared to the statement she heard whispered against her ear, though.

"I love you, with all your perfections and flaws, Mirajane."

Again she could feel her heart swelling. Freed would make sure to remind her of his love, even when she thought that this wasn't necessary. He made her feel like a woman, and while such an assertion might sound weird or questionable, it something not every man managed. Freed made her feel loved. Freed could grasp her thoughts and feelings, even the ones buried in the depths of her existence. The darker ones, the concerns, the doubts. He could look beyond the sweet smile she always wore, no matter what. In some aspects, the two of them weren't that different after all. He could comprehend the flaws and dangerous aspects of her magic. He felt her worry.

Darkness was a part of them both. But a sincere and caring soul was lying within their frames.

At last, the white-haired woman shifted and turned enough so she could finally take a look at him. When she did, she spotted one of his rare, warm smiles. Her ocean blue eyes were locked with gorgeous turquoise and for a couple of heartbeats, they just kept looking at each other like they were. That was until Mirajane lowered her own voice to a whisper.

"I love you, too, Freed."

"I'm glad then. And certainly lucky to have someone like you by my side."

Smiling, she brought one hand to his face in order to cautiously brush his bangs out of his face so she could see both of his eyes before she caressed one of his cheeks with her thumb and finally leaned closer to plant a chaste peck on his lips and saw a meek blush creep along his face at her previous gesture.

"Hm." Freed's lips remained curved upwards though, sparks of pure happiness lingering in his chest, and his own hand moved to run digits through her white locks slowly. "You should wear your bangs down more often."

"What, so you can mess with it because I mess with your bangs on occasion?", she grinned sneakily.

The greenet let out a deep chuckle, but shook his head with a small smirk. "I can mess with your bangs when they are tied up just as well, dear Mirajane. No, but it looks marvelous either way."

"Well, and you should tie your hair up to a high pony tail more often.", the female countered and poked his nose what caused him to squint at and then crinkle it.

"…I will consider it." He nodded, more to himself than in response. Next up however, his expression turned mischievous and he added ", after all I noticed how you look at me when I wear my apron and my high pony tail when I make breakfast for us in the morning."

At that, Mira had to hold back a pout but stubbornly refused to let him tease her like that, so she just smirked knowingly. "Am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend? Who would not enjoy such a sight, mh?"

"Well, you obviously do enjoy." This retort only earned him a gentle smack to his head. He was getting a little smug again during his attempt to tease her. There was only one thing she could do now to strike back.

Playing the most innocent and sweet smile she had at her disposal, the she-devil began to walk her fingers along Freed's chest, making him blink at her sudden alteration of expression and deciding to let him wonder for one, two more moments.

"…don't dare to think that I don't take note of all the sly glances your hungry eyes cast at me at random times, Freed Justine."

Only the light twitch of the corners of his mouth let her assume that her counter was successful, and the confirmation arrived one moment later as the flush on his face brightened.

Before he could say anything else however, Mirajane snickered quite happily and took foam to press it against his cheek, what made him go speechless till he grimaced and gave a low 'tch'-sound only to return the favor and coated her hair with more foam.

It didn't take long until a small smile was back on his face, and briefer to let the situation result in the two mages decorating themselves with the foam, creating another of their quite silly moments.

It just felt good to see the ever so serious and stoic mage give up his mask and even laugh. And it was a blessing to manage to make sure that the barmaid kept her honest smile that made him feel warm all over.

The smile which captured all of her guild mates in happiness and comfort, _and him in absolute admiration and love_.


End file.
